


Mikoto Gasps

by TBCat



Series: Naruto Femslash Week 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Naruto Femslash Week 2018, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBCat/pseuds/TBCat
Summary: Kushina and Mikoto spend most days together. At some point, they stop coilunting the firsts they share.





	Mikoto Gasps

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late, but I went out of my comfort zone to end the Week on a Bang. (Literally, lol)
> 
> Prompt: Firsts

Firsts

 

Kushina bites her lip instead of laughing or yelling aloud, and Mikoto moves in front of her with a quiet chuckle. 

They are both fresh chunin, but the Jinchuuriki cannot actually lead a team. So they share this first; their first mission as chunin, and their first mission as the team leader. 

That night they share another first on the floor of Mikoto’s expensive tent. Its awkward, finding a position on her knees that doesn’t ache against the forest floor, but Mikoto has always enjoyed stroking Kushina’s hair. They are naked in all the ways that shinobi rarely are. 

Kushina rubs her hands up Mikoto’s legs, digs her nails teasingly into the bottom of Mikoto’s flat butt, and sighs against the lips of Mikoto’s vulva. Mikoto is always quiet, doesn't know how to be loud, was never taught. Kushina was never taught how to hold back. 

She licks a broad stripe against the front of Mikoto’s privates, and continues to rub her hands along the backs of Mikoto’s legs. Mikoto gasps instead of crying out. 

Kushina busies herself with flicking her tongue against the upper tip of Mikoto’s clit, and ignores as Mikoto’s body begins to gently rock back and forth. Kushina sucks curiously at each lip, and tries to decide how it's different from kissing Mikoto’s meticulously painted smile. She likes the warm sensation and bodied taste. 

Finally Mikoto pushes her fingers into Kushina’s hair and gives direction. Kushina moves her hands around to thumb gentle circles against Mikoto’s inner thighs. She circles her tongue in time to her fingers, and curiously pushes it forward every couple of seconds. Mikoto holds Kushina’s head against her body and gently rubs silky red hair between her forefingers. 

Mikoto gasps instead of begging aloud. 

Kushina pulls back and laps her own messy spit before grinning up at Mikoto. She pushes her hands closer and teases her thumbs against Mikoto’s entrance. Mikoto is staring at Kushina in silence, so Kushina raises her eyebrows in question. 

“Please,” Mikoto whispers instead of crying, yelling, laughing, kissing Kushina in joy. 

Kushina pushes one finger in with her tongue and explores inside Mikoto. Mikoto gasps, moans, hisses to stay quiet as she climaxes. Kushina keeps going with mischievous glee. 

Mikoto gasps. Mikoto moans. Mikoto hisses between clenched teeth, and refuses to share her pleasure with the world. She has always been possessive and independent. 

Mikoto holds Kushina’s hair in a tight fist and drops to her own knees. Kushina is unbalanced on her shins, fingers wrapped around Mikoto’s muscled shoulders for leverage. Mikoto loves to kiss Kushina. It's the only time she isn’t yelling for the world’s attention; the entire world is narrowed down to Mikoto sucking Kushina’s lip into her mouth with a quiet slurp. 

Mikoto slowly pulls Kushina down by the hair; the redhead is pinned with her torso stretched out and legs bent. Mikoto’s free hand wanders across bared skin. Mikoto lightly brushes underneath a small pink breast. She feels the ridges of fragile ribs and the taut skin that stretches across the gut. Mikoto walks her fingers along Kushina’s hipbone. 

Then, Mikoto returns the favor. 

She teases her calloused fingers along Kushina’s untouched lips. Mikoto pushes her fingers in slowly and in time to the motion of her tongue pushing into Kushina’s mouth. She layers her body against Kushina’s, pushes the other ninja inti the full extent of her stretch, and rubs sensitive breasts against each other. Mikoto holds tight to Kushina’s hair and rubs her thumb in sweet circles along the base of Kushina’s skull. The thumb on Mikoto’s other hand rubs circles against wet skin. 

Kushina moans around Mikoto’s lips and drags sharp nails along strong arms. They spend the night focused on each other, shutting out the world, trading favors of affection. 

Kushina gasps instead of laughing, and Mikoto moans instead of screaming. 

It's a first, but it still feels like just another step after another day spent together. It’s a first, but it is so much more separate from that. 


End file.
